Coyote and the Spell Slinger
by wheretobe
Summary: A spirit casts a spell on Harry and Murphy, causing havoc on them. Harry/Murph
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coyote and the Spell Slinger

Author: curseofAvalon (wheretobe)

Book or TV: TV and book verse...kind of. LOL

Rating: PG-13

Spoiler: Storm Front

Summary: a spirit casts a spell on Harry and Murphy causing havoc of the freaky kind. Harry/Murphy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series or books (which is a shame), Jim Butcher does tho (lucky guy). I make no money with this. Nor do I own the tale of how coyote fell in love with a star, it was told by the Kamath tribe.

Author's Note: R&R appreciated.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The night was dark and embraced each nook and cranny of the pine wood around. Cold air weaved back and forth between the tree's, carrying sounds of animals around, scratching and singing and howling. His ears perked forward, listening closely to nature around. Breathing turned shallow as he tried to shut it out, only hearing the shuffle of claws on the ground of the woods he'd been following for quite a while now.

Not much longer then he'd be feeding his empty, roiling stomach. Not much longer and he'd have food for a few days at least. The nights had gone deliberately colder as winter neared and he needed the food to get ready for it.

As another gust of wind weaved through between the pines it carried a whiff of the prey, no fear yet, unsuspecting. A kind of smile graced his features, saliva running together in his mouth as he let his tongue loll out to catch more of the scent from the air.

The prey moved again and he followed, his feet almost making no sound on the fallen, prickly needles of the tree's. Reaching a clearing he paused, nose in the air trying to catch more smell, making out how many and if they knew.

Something distracted him, a twinkling beauty rising from behind the mountains in a soft circling dance. He sat and stared, dumbfounded. She was pretty in her blue dressing, giving her paleness a soft glow. The prey was forgotten as he sat silently, eyes cast upwards towards her. As she vanished behind the tree line he howled, deep and painful, willing her to come back into view for him. As she didn't he stood and ran, towards the end of the tree line, another clearing, this one bigger compared to the first one.

His hunger was forgotten as he hurried, she'd be gone soon, dancing behind the farther off line of mountains. He made it just in time, reaching a cliff that overlooked Crater Lake. There she was, in her pale blue dress, dancing twinkling at him. And he felt his heart speed in his chest as he fell madly in love with her.

Throwing his head into his neck he serenaded her the only way he knew how, begging her to come down to him and give him one dance.

He would wait each night from then on, watching her, following her and begging. Until he understood that she couldn't come down to him, she was too high up. He sat for more days and thought of a way to get up to her. And a long time passed until he heard of someone who could help him. Careful, the spirits had warned him, to get help wasn't easy, he needed a scheme. Needed to figure out how to get the spell slinger to listen to his plea.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The night cast an eerie glow over the city, yellow clouds hanging heavy over Chicago, a threat of rain and thunderstorms accompanied with them. Harry had come to hate thunderstorms, the tightness in his chest caused by the static he could feel vividly surrounding his heart. The memories storms held for him weren't the best and he knew it was highly irrational to wait for his heart to explode each time a storm was brewing over the skyscrapers that formed the windy city.

With a final shiver Dresden closed the blinds and checked the wards he cast again. All safe. Concentrating he gathered the last bit of energy in him, gathering it and then with a flick of his right hand and a muttered _'ventas servitas'_ he let a soft gush of air move through his living room, blowing the candles out one by one. The rush of energy out of him left him yawning.

He was long overdue for bed but had wanted to complete some readings before trudging upstairs. Harry spend another second thinking about the rattle storms gave him, then snorted and shook his head softly while traipsing up the stairs to his bedroom. With a heavy sigh he sunk down onto the mattress and pulled the blankets high up, almost covering his nose and wishing the bed to warm fast. A soft thudding sound and heavy feeling against his legs announced Misters arrival and sleep finally overpowered him, pulling his eyes closed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

With a roll of her stiff shoulders, Karrin Murphy straightened at her desk and looked at the clock on the other side of it.

_11.30_

Time she stopped working and wound down enough to get to bed. Sleep didn't come easily to her anymore. When she was exhausted it was fast, almost not disturbed by her freak nightmares. Weekends and days off were hell. Her mind racing and giving her head enough space to conjure the worst dreams at night. Usually featuring Dresden.

She scowled and raked a hand through her curly dark hair. Him again. Occupying her thoughts way too often lately. Friends weren't supposed to be in your dreams, and not at all in your nightmares, still he featured most of those. Him doing freakish things, gestures that made winds gust, things explode or set on fire. Monsters chasing them and Dresden at her side killing them with a few mumbled words.

_Please not tonight._

A prayer running through her head each night as she got ready for bed, slipping into her loose fitting pajama pants and then pulling a top over her head. She'd brush her hair after that, then her teeth, wipe the bit of make up she had applied in the morning and then take her pills wile sitting on the edge of her bed. The last thoughts would be on her daughter, stroking a finger over the photograph on her nightstand before dragging her weary body under the blanket.

Her latest injuries groaned in protest, the shot that had grazed her ribcage burning short before Karrin pressed her arm harder against it, willing the pain to ebb away.

_Please Harry, not tonight._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The storm over Chicago formed, thick clouds filled with rain centering over downtown. Rain wasn't the only thing they carried that night. The spirit howled, once, twice and then found what he was searching for, just as the witching Hour begun and his scheme formed.

With a deep yowl he let lose his energy, lightening adding to the power of it and then he looked closely, watching the woman twist and turn all of a sudden, curling and uncurling before settling again. He noted the change in her position with satisfaction. It had been done. He would get his deal. The spell slinger would never refuse his wishes now.

He angled closer to the open window, his slender form pressing against the cold stone, fur flattened. As he put his head through the open window the curtains billowed from the gust of wind he forced into the room. It had worked in perfection. Nothing had changed her. No one would suspect. Even her smell was still the distinct smell of hot blooded female. His tongue lolled out of his muzzle again in a grin. Just perfect. How could the spell slinger say no now that he had the female involved.

He left with the wind, laughing at his trick scheme unfolding.

* * *

I hope you like and maybe you'd review because so I know if I should go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coyote and the Spell Slinger 2

**pokeitlikejello:** Hah I made you a shipper! or something like that. I am really happy you like it sweetie and I hope I can get this right for you.

**Lerrinus:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It's really hard to write for this fandom since it seem's to be a real quiet one. So actually getting a review made me stupidly happy.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHD

A gust of morning air seeped through the window, the curtains merely moving. Despite the city surrounding Murphy's place it smelled like fresh morning dew on green grass. She laid on the bed in a heavy sleep, on her belly and snoring in a deep rumble.

Spring had just started to hit the city, flowers blooming, grass holding that fresh green tone. The sun had gotten more power, it's first rays already warming but the crisp air still reminded that Winter wasn't that far away yet.

Another wave of air shot through the window, stronger this time and colder. The baby soft hair on Murphy's arms stood on end as the skin underneath formed little pebbles of gooseflesh. With a husky groan, Murphy raised her head and looked around blearily before rolling out of bed and sitting on the edge of it. She frowned deeply and inspected the bedroom confused.

'What the hell?'

HDHDHDHDHDHD

At Harry's place Mister was already awake, purring and meowing to wake his owner, who for once hadn't flopped on his stomach but laid on his side, legs curled up, arm delicately draped over his face.

The morning sun had tickled his nose and Harry crinkled it before groaning off tune and rolling out of bed. He frowned and looked around disoriented.

'What the...?'

Holding back expletives he made his way downstairs, searching the Apartment. Looking around hastily, eyes forming slits.

'Wait till I find you...'

'Find whom Harry?'

From next to him, out of the wall came a white haired man. The look Bob gave the wizard was one of confusion, not much worry since he had gotten accustomed to the mans antics. The high pitched screaming and jumping into the far corner away from him he wasn't.

'Oh boy Harry.'

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Murphy stumbled out of the bedroom and then into the adjoining Bath, muttering while leaning over the sink and splashing her face with ice cold water, hoping to clear her mind a bit. Her muscles protested by shooting a searing pain through the scratch from the bullet along her rips, making her wince sharply.

Straightening she looked into the mirror, her eyes picture perfect of Horror.

'Oh my...stars and stones!'

With frantic hands she grabbed at her face, mouth agape before she looked down at herself and gulped hard.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

'Is this wild eyed, shaking, scared emotional state a long term thing Harry? Was it a nightmare again?'

'You came out of the wall.'

Turning the spirit eyed the wall, up and down before nodding.

'It seems like I have. Which isn't surprising since I am still a ghost.'

'Gh...ghost. Wait!...Wait you called...me Harry.'

'Completely bonkers. I suspected it would happen eventually.'

It was the actual first time that Harry looked down at himself this morning. First inspecting his huge hands and hairy arms, turning them back and forth while his breathing kept elating.

'This...no...not happening! Not possible. Oh god...I've lost it.'

'Yes that seems to be the problem.'

Until then Bob was sure it was maybe just Harry being caught in a bad nightmare again, or under more vampire drugs which now played with his mind, well until Harry pulled at the waist band of his sleep shorts, looked down and gasped.

Behind him a door was thrown open and Lt. Murphy stormed in. Her demeanor resembled that of his owner and the ghost watched as she looked at the scene before her wide eyed.

'HEY! Stop that Murphy!'

If he would've still been in possession of a physical body, Bob would've sat down and gaped because the a bit humiliated yell came from the Lt. and not from Harry.

It was hilarious somehow, to watch the pair stare at each other, circling the opposite and gaping.

'Dresden?'

'Murph?'

Bob noticed how Harry's voice was a notch lower as the Lt.'s was deeper than usually, if he could judge since he wasn't usually around her. And the the longer he observed the scene the more he noticed the small changes. The way they held their bodies, Murphy not her usual _squared- shoulder- dish-me-shit-and-I'll-kill-you_ stance but more slouched in the shoulders. She was still in her pajamas and staring back at Bob wide eyed.

'Don't just sit there Bob! Do something!'

Murphy half yelled at him, voice high pitched, before she clasped her hand over her mouth and groaned.

'What am I supposed to do Lt...Har...Harry?'

'What the hell happened Dresden?'

That was indeed a good question, Bob thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok it is kind of hard to name the characters and it takes me ages to write it. I will keep to the characters names. So when I say Harry I mean Dresden in Murphy's body and vice versa.**

**Pokeitlikejello:** Yay for making you a shipper.

**JenniDinoRobot: **No they switched bodies so Murphy woke in Harry's body at his place and vice versa. The name thing is confusing me too.

**Lerrinus:** HAHA I had to put that in.

**glicine33:** HAH! Gotcha!

* * *

HDHDHDHDHD

The situation was only hilarious to one.

Bob was holding back his chuckles as he watched Harry and Lt. Murphy circle each other, staring dumbfounded. Then broke out in fits as Murphy in Harry's body started slinging accusations at his former apprentice. The yelling lasted a few minutes until harry could calm her enough. He went making tea, only to realize that Murphy's shortness wouldn't let him reach the cups on top of his shelves.

He kicked the closest chair with satisfaction and then went back to where his body stood, still staring at him angrily. Actually he never knew he could look so menacing, then again that was probably just Murphy.

'Look why would I ever do something like that to us? Stupid right?'

He hoped to sound condescending but the higher pitch in his voice unsettled him. His words came out unsure and he grabbed his slim throat.

'Jeez Murphy...'

She /he glared at him and then folded her arms over her chest. For a moment Harry thought about how that made his chest bunch like he had actual muscles before he was thrown out of his reverie when he was pinched on the arm.

'Get out of Lala Land Dresden. If you haven't really noticed before we are not in our own bodies!'

With a graceful (inside he spat at the word) smirk Harry looked down at his chest.

'Believe me I noticed.'

With an angry grunt Murphy plowed past Dresden to the couch. She could've easily killed him/ herself but just thinking of it made his head hurt. The stupidity and his chuckles vanished as he realized this wasn't fun. And then Harry's eyes widened, making his Murphy eyebrows raise all to delicately for the shock suddenly registering in him.

'Oh damn... Magic...'

'Of course this was you Hokuspokus shit doing it Dresden. What else did you think?'

'No...Magic...I mean mine!'

With a flick of his female wrist he mumbled a few words, gathering a spell to get his staff, concentrating hard. Nothing happened. He slumped down onto the couch, face in his hands and cursing.

'What?'

His own face looked at him as if he'd gone bonkers.

'Apparently Harry's magic stayed in usual vessel.'

Bob's voice held none of the laughter from before as he looked just as puzzled as both the people in front of him. While Harry sat slumped in his new body, his owner stared back confused still obviously remembering now that Bob was a ghost. The Lt. let her new body pale considerably and she sat next to her body with Harry in it.

'Magic?'

Harry nodded.

'If I may? Harr...Lt. Murphy, would you please look at the staff over there and concentrate on bringing it to you and then try gathering strength and then say ventas servitas.'

At first she looked like she wanted to put herself in a mental ward, then she remembered that the guy who had told her apparently was a ghost and she was in Dresden's body. She looked at the Staff which stood on the other side of the room, focusing on the hockey stick, then imagined pulling it towards her and mumbled the words as she found her mind settling on it.

The rattling of the wood on the wall, then the following crash made her open her eyes again. It hadn't moved much, but enough to fall over.

'This means trouble Harry. If your foes find out that you are without magic right now...'

'Argh...don't mention it. I am trying to calm myself here.'

'What...how come your Mumbo Jumbo stayed behind with me?'

They both looked at Bob who shrugged.

'I have never encountered a body switch. Only heard of it. And the switched usually didn't live long enough to tell tales. One thing is clear, to find out what ever happened to you two the Lt. has to learn to control her powers, fast.'

'Bob I needed years.'

'Well we'll have to crash course her then. The most important stuff. How to gather magic and steer it et cetera.'

Throughout the chat between the two Murphy had simply stared at her hand, then at the Hockey stick.

'Magic...true...Harry Potter kind of Magic.'


End file.
